Playdate
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: The arranger marriage between Kurans and Kiryuus took place on play-date. Zero is girl I repeat Zero is a girl.


**AN: To be honest I thought won't post this since just completely random and so OOC's, but I'll let you guys decide. Enjoy the show.**

**/**

"Do you honest believe a wedding between _Kiryuus_ and the KURAN can bring peace between vampires and the hunters?" Nagamichi Aido asks looking at the Kuran couple.

"Yes, beside we meet the girl she beyond cute." Juuri said with the daze look on her face remembering the cute little girl.

"Plus, I don't think Takeo will like if you don't talk ill about his daughter. Also, Kiryus are very traditional in Shinto way." Haruka add looking at Nagamichi "Plus, I think Kaname will like her."

Next Night:

Kiryu's Household:

"Master, are you sure this good idea?" A young Toga Yagari asks looking at Takeo Kiryu as he put away remaining weapons.

"No…, but it was direct order from Associates and approve by the Council of Bloodsuckers." Takeo answers as he grab cigarette and light it up.

"You know Master Mayu, would be upset if she found you smoking indoors again." Toga stated looking at his master. Takeo gave heartfelt laugh as he pat Yagari's head.

"He's right, dear." Mayumi Kiryu spoke as she came downstairs taking Takeo's cigarette and put it out.

"Plus, what kind Master let his pupil watch him smoke; that will cause bad habit for the poor boy." Mayumi stated glaring at her husband Takeo only smile gave a kiss on his wife's lips while Yagari start to gag at sight of the adults.

"Trust me on this Toga when you meet someone you like you'll act stupid, but that feeling will never go away." Takeo said as he smirks at his stupid pupil.

"Is Zero ready?" Takeo asks looking at his wife.

"Yes, but she is acting like her father." Mayumi answer as she gave faint smile. Takeo sighs looking upstairs.

"Kiryu Zero, come downstairs this instead or I'm sending Yagari up to get you." Takeo shouted as soft footstep echo from halls. Zero finally came downstairs wearing black kimono with white flowers pattern, and hairstyle up in the bun. Zero blush as she walk up to her father.

"Hey there cutie," Takeo greet his oldest daughter.

"Is Ichiru fast sleep?" Takeo asks looking at Yagari.

"Yes," Yagari stated looking at Zero. Takeo nod as he Zero's hand.

"I'll see you three soon." Takeo said as the two left.

Aido's Household:

"They are running late." Nagamichi stated looking at the clock.

"Patient Aido-sama," Haruka stated looking through window.

"Alright Zero, remember what I said about meeting the Vampires." Takeo stated as his daughter nod as they walk up to the door. Takeo barely knocks the door when he was greet by Haruka.

"Haruka," "Takeo," as hunter and vampire greet each other as Haruka guild Takeo and his daughter in.

"Everyone this is Takeo and his eldest daughter Zero." Haruka introduce Takeo to the rest of group of vampires. Takeo held Zero closer to him.

"I think it's time to introduce Zero to the rest of group of children." Juuri step in trying to relax Takeo. He only nod as he let one of maids take Zero's hand.

/

"I smell two hunters." Ruka stated looking at her uncle's mansion. When maid came in with silver hair girl wearing black kimono with white flowers pattern.

Zero look down seeing the rest of younger vampire. Kaname look daze when he saw young silver hair girl with lilac eyes.

"Wow, she's pretty." Takuma stated making Zero blush looking away from the rest of aristocrat vampires. Zero look down not knowing what to do. She felt the present of pureblood in front of her. Zero sneak peek out of her bangs that her mother fail to fix.

"Would you like to be friends?" Kaname ask looking silver hair hunter. Zero look confuse at the pureblood all she saw his mouth move, but the she didn't understand the words; back at home she only spoke Japanese.

"Watashi wa anata o rikai shite inai? Mōshiwake arimasen." Zero answer look at pureblood boy. Anyone who heard the little silver hair girl speak were amazed at her voice. Kaname start to blush at the young girl voice. Zero notice Kaname's blush, but she panic thinking she was carrying her twin sickness and it was passed on to pureblood boy. Zero reach out to Kaname's forehead to make sure he doesn't have fever. Once Zero's hand touch Kaname's forehead it only cause him to turn redder. Zero start to panic than she start to think what her okaasan does for Ichiru. Okaasan makes Ichiru rest and puts cold towel on her forehead.

Zero grab Kaname's hand and led him back into the mansion and into the living room. She made him lay on the couch.

"Watashi wa sugu ni modorimasu. Anata ga oi nite go riyō itadakemasu." Zero said as she place her hands on Kaname's chest as she race back to the kitchen. Grabbing small cloth towel and bowl of cold water for Kaname's 'fever'; Zero soak the towel in the cold and squeezes the towel, so no water fall onto to the floor causing a big mess.

Takeo pick up his daughter present and also Kuran boy. Takeo got up and went looking for his daughter and Haruka follow behind him seeing why his son indoor. When the two males made downstairs they were both semi-please to the sight of their son and daughter.

"You seem to like the attention you're getting by Kiryuu-chan." Haruka teased looking at son as Takeo took his seat next to his daughter. When mention to Kaname about him hogging Zero's attention he start to turn redder if even was possible.

"Chichi wa, hataraite inai! Watashi wa dōsureba yoidesu ka?" Zero panic looking at her father. Takeo only smile at eldest daughter.

"Takeo, did you even try to teach your daughter the English language?" Haruka ask looking at the silver hair man.

"Tch, why should I that's why they build for school. Plus, I don't want Zero forget her proud heritage." Takeo stated as he place his daughter on his lap.

"Plus, shouldn't you be teaching your son to learn Japanese as well." Takeo shot back to the current vampire king.

"Kaname is smart boy give him few days and he'll have learn your language in no time." Haruka shot back giving Takeo smirk. It took all Takeo will power not to hit him.

All the way as the fathers argue Zero was able to crawl out of her father's lap and continue to take care of Kaname. Kaname can only watch the little girl try to heal vampire that had no fever just crush on her, but since she too little to understand, so he won't fight back. He heard her give small yawn as she rub her eyes. That small yawn pulled her father's attention back onto her.

"Zero wa, anata ga tsukarete iru? Anata wa ima ie ni ikitaidesu ka?" Takeo ask looking at his daughter as he rub her hair.

"Hai," Zero answer as she lean into her father's warmth. Before Takeo pick up Zero; she gave Kaname small kiss on the check.

"Watashi wa Kaname, anata ga yoku negatte imasu." Zero said with smile on her face as she was being picked up by her father and wave good-bye to the two pureblood vampires. Kaname can only wave back to small silver hair girl.

'Zero, what pretty name for girl.' Kaname thought looking at the door that small girl went through; as Haruka smiled at his son's crush on the Kiryuu girl.

**/**

**AN: This beyond random and I hope you guys like. Please leave review or PM for any question or concern.**

**P.s. I'm sorry for the wrong translation. **


End file.
